The present invention relates to a number conversion service system for converting a dialed number to a receiving telephone number. It can be realized in communication networks such as telephone switching networks.
In communication networks such as telephone switching networks, various types of switching services have been provided through new electronic switching technologies. An intelligent network (IN), capable of providing such switching services, accommodates a data base (DB) 104 for use in each service as shown in FIG. 1, and comprises a service control point (SCP) 103 for controlling all services, a service switching point (SSP) 102 for providing accessing and switching service capabilities for the SCP 103, and a subscriber line switching unit (LS) 101 for accommodating subscribers.
A number conversion service is one of the services provided by such an intelligent network. This service permits a call to be received by a target receiver by dialing an identification number of a registered target receiver without dialing the actual telephone number of the target receiver.
The operational sequence of a conventional number conversion service is described below in association with FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART) and FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART).